


Anything Missing

by Starysky205



Series: AUZ [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: If you haven't read An Untold Ztory, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, you will not understand anything protrayed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were zome thingz I never knew where to add or how to do it<br/>Here they are though, because they were ztill part of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year one

You are now the ginger otaku and you’re floating not by your own god tier powers, but those of your recently ascended childhood friend

You are now thirteen which means you’ve officially entered teen-hood and, therefore, have the right to receive a name

==>Insert name

After much thinking, and the serious temptation of naming yourself something silly, you decide that anything other than Robin would create confusion; not that you didn’t know that already, that was your plan to begin with

You congratulate yourself on a job well done, and while you’re at it you also wish yourself a happy birthday, it’s weird saying it yourself, but whatever


	2. The wolf and the robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Log 1

**\-- lampostScavenger** **[LS]** **begun pestering MoonShoes [MS]--**

**LS:I'm awar3 that this might s33m as a rar3 occur3nc3 to you**

**LS: 8ut I 83li3v3 you'r3 th3 83st p3rson to ask on th3 matt3r**

**MS: I take it thiz conssernz my brother in zome way**

**LS: Lo3ry warn3d m3 a8out your a8iliti3s for r3ading p3opl3**

**LS: Y3s, on3 could defin3t3ly say Gr3gory is involv3d**

**MS: Well, thiz actually comez az zomething akin to good newz**

**MS: Or maybe that izn't the bezt way to call it...**

**MS: Let'z juzt zay I have queztionz of my own I've been meaning to azk you**

**LS: W3ll, I'm a g3ntl3 troll, so you may hav3 th3 first word**

**MS: I like you, you're nisse OuO**

**MS: And I really hope I'm not making zome mizreading when azking thiz but**

**MS: Are you, perhapz, trying to get my brother in your quadrantz?**

**LS: ...**

**LS: That's kind of half th3 r3ason why I'm talking to you actually**

**MS: Oh**

**MS: Ha ha**

**MS: Nisse knowing I wazn't that far off though**

**LS: I s3riously hav3 no id3a how to sp3ak with you**

**MS: Pzhhh**

**MS: No one knowz how to zpeak with anyone**

**LS: I'm gonna ingor3 that and t3ll you what I p3st3r3d you for inst3ad**

**LS: You s33, as good of a quadramat3 as your ecto8iological si8ling could 83**

**LS: I do not hav3 that sort of f33lings towards him**

**LS: Or at l3ast not p3r s3**

**LS: It's mor3 lik3, h3 r3minds m3 of som3on3 on my own tim3-lin3**

**MS: And you have feelingz for thiz perzon**

**LS: No**

**LS: Or may83 I might**

**LS: I don't r3ally know**

**LS: I m3an, I don't lik3 th3m in any particular quadrant**

**LS: 8ut wh3n I r3ally think a8out it I kind of do, just not sur3 which**

**MS: Look, I'm no troll romansse expert**

**MS: But I know my fair zhare for a human**

**MS: And although I'm pretty zure you zhould be talking about thiz with zomeone you truzt**

**MS: I do appressiate the fact that you chooze to tell me**

**MS: Zo I'll try and eaze your mind a little**

**LS: I don't r3ally hav3 anyon3 lik3 that**

**LS: I m3an sur3, I'v3 got fri3nds**

**LS: 8ut you'r3 right, this is mor3 of a moirailli3ganc3 t3rritory**

**LS: And I don't hav3 on3 of thos3**

**LS: So I'm kind of d3sp3rat3 for h3lp**

**MS: Ok**

**MS: I know you guyz can't give off any zpoilerz**

**MS: Zo inztead of azking you to dezcribe them I want you to dezcribe what you feel for them**

**LS: Y3ah, I can do that**

**LS: It's nothing like how movi3s d3scrib3 it, lik3 I don't g3t butt3rfli3s or what3v3r**

**LS: 8ut, I lik3 talking to th3m, it's 3asy and th3y'r3 nic3**

**LS: 8ut th3n th3y hav3 all this things that annoy m3 a lot 8ut not in a 8lack way**

**LS: Lik3 th3y do 8ut I don't want to chang3 th3m, lik3 I want th3m to stay th3ms3lv3s, you know**

**LS: And th3n th3y do th3s3 r3ally pitia8l3 things and it's just so fucking frustrasting 8ecaus3 shit**

**LS: I was ok with it 83ing som3 w3ird sort of hat3, I was okay with may83 83ing hat3-fri3nds**

**LS: 8ut now I'm g3tting all this w3ird signs, lik3 at tim3s I think th3y may 83 flirting with m3**

**LS: I... I just don't know anymor3**

**MS: It zoundz to me like you've developped a cruzh**

**MS: I mean, a human-izh kind of cruzh**

**MS: Like that'z how love moztly workz for uz**

**MS: It'z fruztrazting and complicated and everything all at onsse**

**LS: Oh**

**LS: I n3v3r thought th3 posi8ility of having a crush**

**LS: Gu33s I just inm3diat3ly assum3d I would hav3 quadrant-8as3d f33lings**

**LS: Go3s to show how c3nturi3s of 83li3fs will cloud on3's judg3m3nt**

**LS: 3v3n wh3n w3 hav3 a lot mor3 of human contact than our pr3d3c3sors**

**MS: That'z juzt the way thingz work in general**

**MS: Onsse a conssept'z been there for a long time it'z hard to change it**

**MS: Zometimez it doezn't change at all**

**LS: Wh3n you put it lik3 that it mak3s a lot of s3ns3**

**LS: W3ll, I hav3 to go now**

**LS: So thanks for th3 h3lp and 3v3rything r3ally**

**LS: Lo3ry was d3fin3t3ly right a8out you**

**LS: You ar3 now my s3cond favorit3 human I'v3 d3cid3d**

**MS: OwO**

**\-- lampostScavenger** **[LS]** **ceased pestering MoonShoes** **[MS]** **\--**


	3. The blue and the red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall? What wall? There's only crumbles and dust

****

**\-- robustAuxiliatrix** **[RA]** **begun pestering NottheNoise [NN] --**

**RA: 1t occurred to me th4t m4ybe you m1ght be u5eful 1n gett1ng Rob1n to come b4ck**

**RA: But further con51der4t1on h4d me dec1de m4ybe your 51bl1ng m1ght be a better 1de4**

**NN: As much as I agree with this course of thought I have to ask**

**NN: Why are you pestering me if you’ve reached such conclusion?**

**RA: 1’m not 5ure my5elf**

**RA: Perh4p5 1t’5 my cur1ou5 n4ture, or the f4ct th4t you 4re work1ng w1th my mo1rr41l**

**RA: But who c4n know for 5ure**

**RA: 1 could be 51mply try1ng to procr45t1n4te wh4t 1 know w1ll be a long conver54t1on**

**RA: One wh1ch w1ll no doubt end 1n two very hurt th1nk p4n5**

**NN: So you’re talking to me to avoid a head-ache inducing conversation with my brother**

**RA: 1n more hum4n term5, ye5**

**NN: I can see how that would prove helpful**

**NN: So I’m not gonna complain**

**NN: But since you are here we may as well make the most of it**

**RA: 4nd wh4t do you 5ugge5t?**

**NN: Well I always wanted to know**

**NN: How did you find us after we changed our names?**

**RA: Oh, th4t’5 5ometh1ng 1’m 5uppo5ed to tell 5omeone**

**RA: M1ght 45 well be you 51nce we 4re 5pe4k1ng**

**NN: OuO**

**RA: 1 h4ve 4 book**

**RA: But not your regul4r k1nd of book**

**RA: Th15 one w45 wr1tten by 4 very 5m4rt per5on**

**RA: One w1th 4 knowledge one could comp4re to th4t of 4n omn1precent n4rr4tor**

**RA: Only they 4ctu4lly took p4rt 1n the event5 they de5cr1be**

**RA: Wh1ch m4ke5 the re4d 4ll th4t more ent1c1ng 1f you 45k me**

**NN: That’s an interesting bit of information**

**NN: I’ll be sure to file it down**

**NN: I might know someone able to write such a thing**

**NN: You might know them as well Ou <**

**RA: 1 re4lly m1ght**

**RA: S;)**

**\-- robustAuxiliatrix [RA] ceased pestering NottheNoise [NN] --**


	4. The queen and the maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BS (Before Sburb)

****

**\-- adiosSpaceship** **[AS]** **begun pestering nonsensicalNotion** **[NN]** **\--**

**AS: You’re finally online!**

**NN: Well, things have finally calmed down**

**NN: So I figured I would log in**

**AS: Oh**

**AS: What happened?**

**NN: I rather not talk about it too much**

**NN: So let's just say I got in a bit of a situation**

**AS: Ok**

**AS: I know when to ztop prying**

**AS: But, can you at leazt tell me how'z life in the cold ztate?**

**NN: It's literally cool**

**NN: But seriously, other than last week things have been really great**

**NN: My brother is mesmerized by this place, and we got a pet**

**AS: You did? Iz it a polar bear?**

**NN: How did you know?**

**AS: It iz?! Holly zhit, I waz azking jokingly**

**AS: 'Cauze you know, you're zo cloze to the pole right now**

**NN: Ice cream!**

**AS: ???**

**NN: I'm ice cream**

**NN: 'Cause I'm white as cream and now I'm oficially cold as ice**

**AS: That'z the randomezt zhit you've ever zaid**

**NN: I blame you for dragging me to the dark side**

**AS: Godz**

**AS: I don't know whether to feel worried of proud**

**AS: Proud iz winning though**

**NN: My pet bear is called Mino**

**NN: He's still a cub**

**AS: I juzt imagined the cuttezt ball of white fluff ever**

**AS: Like a giant znowball but alive**

**NN: You aren't that far off**

**AS: He zoundz cute**

**AS: I want to meet him**

**NN: I got to go**

**NN: Gotta teach him how to hunt**

**AS: How are you gonna do that?**

**NN: I have no clue**

**NN: But I'll think of something**

**AS: Hey, before you go, and juzt to make zure**

**AS: Are you alwayz going to be random**

**AS: Or will I get the priviledge of chatting with the Brhet I know**

**NN: I'll be serious when the situation asks for it**

**AS: Zo let'z zay**

**A** **S: Hipothetically**

**AS: If our livez were in grave danger**

**AS: And there waz no way out of it but to fight**

**AS: And I needed you to be yourzelf**

**AS: Would you?**

**NN: Sure**

**NN: If that ever happens then I'll go back to serious me**

**AS: Cool**

**A** **S: I'll let you go now**

**AS: Pyl ((Pezter you later))**

**\-- adiosSpaceship** **[AS]** **ceased pestering nonsensicalNotion** **[NN]** **\--**


	5. About Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin Aresta  
> Queen of Heart  
> MoonShoes [MS]  
> The first one in

==>Benedict: About Robin  
You know Robin Aresta like the words in a code, like the combinations of binaries, like the few movies you like, like the even fewer books you've read and like you know everything that's constant in your life  
You could describe all of the little things about her you've memorized, like the way she holds herself as she walks with a fast pace that contradicts with her wondering mind, or the way she moves her hands as she speaks in a way that's so unique that she does it once without words and you still understand her, or the fact that she has dimples you only see when she's tempted with laughter, or like the way she looks at someone in the eyes as she talks, or the way her face moves with the tone of her voice and how she fails at sarcasm  
There are many things you like about her. You like how she's loud about everything and even louder when it's something she strongly believes in, but you also like how silent she becomes with a good book or when thinking about something. You like how she will do about anything for her friends, and how she'd never let them think low of themselves. You particularly like how she speaks about eyes, voice soft and slow, like she's talking about something incredibly sensitive yet just as amazing, she doesn't mention tones or colors, she talks about profundity, about shining, about passion, about sadness, she sees things in people's eyes no one seems to see  
There are things you hate about her though. You hate how she doesn't ask for help until she's stressed out by failing. You hate how she puts herself down effortlessly while speaking, saying it like it's a given fact and that's that. You hate how it took you actually finding her for her to even explain how deeply it affected her. You particularly hate how emotionless she is as she tells you that she isn't worth it   
There are many things Robin likes. She likes your pet snake; Abby likes her just as much, though Robin likes snakes in general. She likes the way spiders move, and likes spiders on the fact that 'they kill the other bugs'. She likes most animals; she's particularly fond of cats and will sometimes compare herself to one. She likes forests and walking, she likes jumping from tree to tree even more much to your worry. She likes talking through logs more than she does through phone but she prefers talking face to face to both. The only bug she likes are bees, you don't neither do you want to know why. She says that of all her friends, she likes you the most   
There are also many things she hates. She hates most bugs, she will leave you deaf with her screams. She hates monkeys, you don't know why. She hates it when someone thinks they can tell others what to think. She hates bulling with a passion. She hates herself the most  
You know she isn't hard to scare but she isn't actually scared of anything in particular, more like anxious, or you think so until she's hyperventilating in the room and you're dragging her outside and telling her to breathe, she tells you she's claustrophobic with a sheepish smile, you tell her you noticed sarcastically and she laughs weakly  
You don't know Casidy Brhet as well as you do Robin, even though you've known her for about as long, but you do know she isn't someone who lets situations get the better of her, you also know Robin trusts her judgment enough to not question it, you also know that for all the mess that surrounds her, Robin is hardly ever wrong  
Robin becomes a fan of videogames and meets someone online she befriends, you tell her it's sketchy and she never mentions him again, Casidy does though and you know she didn't listen, when she starts telling you about this new game you're reluctant until she mentions she heard of it through normal mediums and mentions how you never tried that kind of code, you give in as expected  
You know Robin well enough that you don't even try to go after her, don't go to her land to haul her ass back, because she says this is necessary and she's Robin Aresta, and Robin Aresta is never wrong   
You don't know Casidy Brhet all that well but she's your sister now, you know Gregory even less yet he saved your life, you do not know Abrhe Xaster, but you follow his advice  
You know Robin will take it hard and finish herself off for good this time, she's smart enough to make it possible, this time you do stop her, like you did the very first time, the Robin that greets you on the aftermath is broken and nowhere near okay but she does the right thing  
Because there is actually something Robin Aresta fears, it terrifies her even more than small places, and it is death, she's too scared of death to actually do it, and you can't be wrong if your only option is to be right   
She pulls you into the most ludicrous endeavor in history, so that you can complete your quest before your planet blows up, you follow through without questioning because Robin Aresta is literally incapable of being wrong   
You help explain how you're not in love with her to your other two companions, you remember a conversation in which you explained that you actually had no idea if you would ever like anyone like that, Robin tells you there's a chance of it in the next session; you believe her because she can't be wrong  
Robin Aresta tells all of you where to head and how to help, she promises to see you after you win before she leaves with Casidy on tow, you go your way and don't turn around even once, you will not let her be wrong


	6. About Benedict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Doe  
> Bane of Space  
> BinnaryFReak [BF]  
> The second player

==>Robin: About Benedict  
You know Benedict Doe like the script of your favorite show, like the lines of your favorite book, like you know the characters you’ve created, like you do everything you hold dear. You’ve known him since kindergarten though you doubt he remembers that, he is the closest thing to family you had besides Alexia. You sometimes believe you know Benedict Doe better than you do Robin Aresta  
You could pin point all of his little habits, like the way he speaks more with his eyes than he does with his mouth, the way he adapts to your gestures with ease, the way his lips tug when he finds whatever is happening in front of him amusing, the way he gets soft when you’re down, they way he’ll actually get excited when talking about codes, expression soft and eyes glowing as his lips form a tentative smile   
There aren’t many things he likes, he likes his pet snake Abby, he has a soft spot for your own pet, letting her climb his arms; he likes a very short list of games and movies, and an even shorter one of books, he likes coding a lot, could go on for hours about how to do this and that, you can’t help but learn a few things, you think he might actually like you as a person   
There are many things he hates, he hates when something doesn’t go like he wanted, he hates having to deal with people outside of your small circle, he hates the way people will be online, he hates lying and has never done it with you, he hates the fact that you didn’t tell him what you were going through, hates the way he had to find out, but for all his screams he somehow doesn’t hate you even though he should   
There are many things you like about him, like how he always has a sarcastic comeback to any mean comment, or how he rolls his tongue in annoyance when others are dense, or the way he still treats you the same after finding you, or the way he worries about it like you’re worth it, or the way he knows exactly how to talk with you and what to say to keep you sane   
Even though you have no right to hate him, there are things that annoy you about him, like the way he’ll pull away from interactions without even trying, the way he immediately looks your way when Casidy starts acting random after being away  
There are few things that will scare one Benedict Doe, like the thought of loosing someone, like the possibility of not being able to notice something until it’s too late, like the thought that one day he’ll understand machines so well people will stop making sense, Benedict Doe is terrified of and for you, so when he discovers your phobia you don’t mind one bit  
You don’t know Casidy Brhet as well as you like to say, though you do know her better than Benedict does due to the two of you working together on your fics. You do know something about her though, she liked Benedict enough to put up with his sarcastic attitude, and she’s good enough at reading people that you can put your trust in her skills  
You get into gaming and meet Gregory, he’s nothing like Benedict but that’s ok because you don’t want him to know just yet, you make a tentative friendship as you work together in various games   
Your love for gaming has you discovering Sburb, you don’t care what that overrated magazine says, what you’ve seen of the game has you knowing it’ll be awesome. It takes all of your weapons to convince Benedict of joining, it takes much less to convince the other two, the outcome of that is not what you expected but it’s just like you to fuck up this badly  
Benedict trusts you with their lives, you know this much, so you do everything in you power to win this game, which includes listening and working with the self proclaimed troll that has been bothering you for a while, though Apore is trying but isn’t helping much  
You don’t really know much about Gregory, despite what you might say, but he’s your brother now and he’s saved Benedict’s life, so when he goes down you’re right by his side ready to save him   
You lose what was left of your original family, you also lose Casidy’s, and everything is spiraling down at an intense speed, as you are surrounded by darkness and swallowed you have a sense of familiarity invade you  
Benedict Doe knows you like he does everything that has been a constant in his life, he knows you better than you do yourself, he’s you’re best friend, practically a brother, he’s without a doubt one of the most important people for you, and right now he’s standing between you and Derse, and despite everything the situation is one you two have been on before  
You are terrified, angry, but with just a few choice words, the darkness evaporates and you are saved once again, Benedict is right there to catch you and guide you back to the others, to put you back together like he always does  
You pull him into the silliest event in all of paradox space, or at least you think it is, you don’t really have anything to compare it to, is a cover for you four actually completing your quests and what not, he goes along despite his complains, because he trusts you to make the right decision  
He helps you explain that, while you do adore him with all your heart, you do not like him in a romantic way, he tells you he doesn’t think he’s ever liked someone like that and you tell him he might on the new session but assure him is okay if he doesn’t   
You look at the four of them, you tell them where to go and how to help in a breath, promise to see him after you win before you leave with Casidy following, you don’t turn around, you don’t need to, because you know Benedict Doe just as much as he knows you, and you know that there’s no way you’ll mess this up


	7. About Casidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casidy Brhet  
> Maid of Blood  
> NottheNoise [NN]  
> The random girl

==>Gregory: About Casidy  
You don’t actually know Casidy Brhet, though at this point you’ve realized that nobody in your group really does, but you’ve learned to read her to a certain point  
She likes to act random most of the time, but there are moments were her entire complexion will change, posture straight, eyes sharp, smile still present as she says something matter-of-factly in a tone that lacks too much emotion for her expression. When she finds something interesting she will straighten up slightly, eyes zeroed on whatever it is, she brushes a rebellious hair behind her ear and the smile she has is far softer that any other  
You don’t know Benedict Doe much either, though conversations about Robin has pushed you to socialize with him, you don’t quite know what to think of him, and are sure he’s weary of you due to how you met Robin, but none of that matters when he’s dying from a battle with his denizen  
You know Robin the best, out of everyone in your group, but you’re nowhere near pretending like you know her better than the other two, in fact there’s a wide gap between the Robin you talked to and the Robin you meet, but you’ve learned to trust her despite the odds  
Regan Luscate is a name you connect with information and sometimes even just normal conversations, you’re really not sure how it works out, you’d think he’s an NPC guide, if the guy hadn’t been trolling you way before you even heard of the game  
Your first meeting with Casidy Brhet isn’t really a meeting, Benedict connects the two of you somehow and she proceeds to leave you completely baffled, all before the log is half-way through no less, honestly you’re impressed  
Casidy is loud and literal sunshine, impossible for you to look straight at her without being blinded, quite deadly after long exposure, you have no clue how Robin and Benedict do it, deal with someone who is the human embodiment of a sugar high, with a ten mile per hour personality  
Later Casidy is still loud but also terrifying, as she wants to go after her brother, and when she wants to go get revenge for her frog, she is wild and refreshingly free and you think you might actually like her  
As you make you way into the new session you find yourself talking to her in calm voices as you both complain about boredom, she opens up to you, says it’s about time someone finally learned what happened, and she couldn’t go to the other two about it  
You do not know Casidy Brhet, and to be quite honest you don’t believe you ever will, but you do know that the girl sitting beside you is tired, she seems to have lived beyond her age, too much at a too fast pace, and you rationalize that while you may never really know Casidy Brhet, you can do your very best to at least understand her  
When Casidy asks about doing the single silliest thing you’ve ever heard of you don’t even hesitate, you accept and even ask to join in. Robin is right there with you smiling wider than she has in quite some time, the results are as expected, though you do get to fulfill your quest  
You find yourself on a different session than the one you started in, Robin analyzes the situation and tells you where to go and how to help the players that are here, as you fly away in a different direction than the other three you turn once to look in the direction Casidy went, she catches you looking back, raises an eyebrow and continues on her way, it isn’t the first time you’re this confused and logically it won’t be the last


	8. About everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory Mills  
> Thief of Breath  
> GameMage [GM]  
> The odd one out

==>Casidy: About everyone  
You have no idea how any of this nerds managed to kill so many imps, not even on Robin’s case, and right now you have no idea how they expect to pull this off but you’ll stick to the plan regardless, because for all that you know and learned, Robin has only ever failed you once and she’s probably less capable of such things with you backing her up  
Honestly you know this three idiots far too well, a part of you reminds you, and you know they’ll make it happen somehow, the game had been more than enough proof, but you could still doubt their abilities when you knew them so well  
You know Robin Aresta better than she does you, but you’re no fool, you know full well Benedict knows her better, and would still know her better even if the two hadn’t grown up together, Robin mentioned they used to go to the same kindergarten once  
You know Benedict better than he believes, he’s distant with anyone not Robin, but he warms up to you after some time, you tease him to no effect except annoyance, you can tell even through the computer screen  
You know Gregory Mills by what Robin told you and what you’ve seen yourself, Robin tends to be extremely good when judging the character of someone and you’re extremely good at judging everything else, is part of the reason you two get along, and it’s part of the reason why you start being nicer to Gregory when you come in contact again  
Benedict Doe is now your brother by ectobiology laws, Gregory tried explaining it to you but the concept in itself was quite a hassle so the explanation was convoluted, though a part of you understood perfectly what he meant beneath all the stumbles and roundabouts  
You haven’t been really able to find anything dangerous after you saved Milo from those hunters all that time ago, but as you looked at the dark aura surrounding Robin you remember that’s not quite so, Robin had always been dangerous, it was something you kept at the back of your mind because it didn’t threaten you per se   
Benedict is a softie when it comes to reptiles, and when you tell him he huffs telling you frogs are amphibious not reptiles, you get back at him by asking if he realizes what he just said, he groans in defeat  
Gregory must be really confused right now as you just sent a log to him with only the words “both monkeys and wolves are pack animals, it’s hard to tell which one would win”, you of course were talking about the cohorts of both yours and Benedict’s lands, as you know your wolves would win against Gregory’s hamsters and Robin’s otters, well maybe not the otters, those pink rodents were too smart   
Robin isn’t answering your logs, not is she leaving huge bundles of message that once you open turn out to be lyrics of songs, or strips of stories, you’d be more worried but you’re no Benedict  
Everything is silly and ridiculous, but there are things that will be forever made fun of afterwards and it’s only then that you think maybe this crew might have a chance after all  
You make it to the new session and Robin uses her usual skills to no one’s surprise, she puts down a plan and none of you even hesitate to follow it, for an idiot she knows how to be a leader, you’ll give her that much  
You find yourself looking back while following Robin and meet the eyes of one Gregory Wills, and for once in your life you have no idea what to make of it


End file.
